Family
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: AU one-shot. When the children are away, the parents will play.


**I've been working this for motnhs because I'm lazy. I haven't been very inspired as of late but with the release of Re:CoM in English, I felt a sudden urge to finish this up. As of yesterday, it was lovingly beta'd by KellyNoel. Thank you, momma!**

**100 Themes- 46. Family**

* * *

"I can't move!"

"Repliku, stop complaining."

"But Daaaad, all the other kids'll make fun of me! I look stupid!"

"Would you rather be taunted by your peers or develop frost bite?"

From the other side of the front hall, Demyx giggled as he tugged a pair of ear muffs over Namine's fine blonde hair. The young girl had been standing patiently for the last ten minutes while he'd bundled her up in her puffy coat, mittens and boots. Each article was white, the little girl's favorite shade. Beside them, Vexen was having a rather difficult time preparing Repliku for a day in the snow. The third-grader had already been dressed in two sweaters, a pair of jeans under thickly padded snow pants, as well as thick wool socks and heavy snow boots. He wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as his sister to be so well padded.

"Is my little snow bunny ready to go to the park with Uncle Zexy today?" The sitar player cooed to his adopted daughter, smoothing back her long hair to get a good view of her smiling face. The six year old nodded eagerly, hugging her oversized sketchbook to her thin chest. "Are you gonna draw while you're there?" Another happy nod. "Great! We can put them up on the fridge with your other pictures!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave his husband a wary look. "Vexen, do you need help?"

The scientist shot him a cynical look, huffing quietly. "I have it handled, Demyx." At that moment one of the buttons on their silver-haired son's jacket popped off and hit him square in the forehead. Demyx snorted loudly as Vexen's face went from near white to pink to red to a lovely shade of purple.

"Move over." Demyx chuckled and nudged the blonde away before he died of an aneurysm. Vexen reluctantly got to his feet and began checking over Namine, making sure not a button was out of place.

Demyx swiftly zipped Repliku's silver and black winter coat, tied his scarf securely around his neck and tugged a wool beanie over his head. He was finished in a matter of seconds. "There we go. I'd love to see you get any snow in your pants this way."

The boy pouted. "I can't put my arms down." Demyx defiantly pushed Repliku's thickly padded arms down to his sides. They sprang back up immediately. He repeated the experiment with the same results.

"Uh...well, think of it this way. You'll have the advantage in making snow angels." From outside the front door there were three short, impatient honks. "And that'd be Zexion." Demyx quickly got to his feet and opened the door, shivering at the rush of cold air that flooded into the warm front room. "Have fun you two!"

"Remember to stay in sight of either Zexion and Lexaeus at all times." Vexen added as the children hurried out into the flurrying snow drifts. "And don't talk to strangers! Repliku, make sure you keep close watch of your sister! And don't take off anything! We've had two cases of near-hypothermia in young children at the hospital in the past five months!"

Behind him Demyx chuckled softly, winding his long arms around the taller man's waist. "You sound like an overprotective mother." Vexen closed the door and sighed, glancing down at the musician in annoyance.

"If wanting to keep our children safe from the dangers of the cold and pedophiles is being overprotective then yes, yes I am." He started to attempt to slip out of Demyx's python-like grip but to no avail. "Don't you have a sitar lesson to give?"

"Not for another few hours. And you," Demyx giggled impishly, moving one hand up Vexen's chest to lightly tap the poke of his nose. "Don't have to be at the hospital until two."

"One-thirty." The doctor corrected, once again trying to squirm away.

The blonde music teacher rolled his eyes and maneuvered himself in front of his husband, never releasing his grip around the doctor's waist. "That still leaves us about two hours to kill." He arched against the taller man, sighing as his head came to rest in the center of Vexen's thin chest. "I've missed you. You've been working nights too often and I'm stuck here all alone." He lifted his head to give Vexen a dead pan look. "It's only possible to color with Namine or play tackle football with Repliku for so long for some part of my anatomy becomes numb."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "You sound like a bored housewife." He paused, giving the younger man a suspicious look. "And where, might I ask, did you play tackle football with our son?"

Demyx smiled sheepishly, pulling himself away from his physician lover. "Around." As Vexen's face began to redden at the thought of his husband and son running around his impeccably clean house in damp shoes, bumping into things, knocking over lamps or, Heaven forbid, getting little Namine involved.

"Around the yard, Vexen." Demyx grinned and patted the older man's arm reassuringly. "And only after I made sure Namine was hanging out with her favorite babysitters, Big Bird and Snuffleupagus." The musician smiled as the blonde slowly calmed down. "Now, like I said, we have a few hours to kill..." He snaked an arm up Vexen's arm and lightly toyed with the doctor's long ponytail.

Arching a curious eyebrow, Vexen gazed down at the young sitar player's impishly sparkling sea green eyes. "Demyx, are you proposing what I think you're proposing...?"

Chuckling softly, Demyx pressed himself against Vexen's slender torso, keeping his gaze locked on the older man's. His voice was low and suggestive as he purred, "Ohh yeah..." Demyx arched his weight onto his bare toes, moving his face close enough to the tall doctor's as if to kiss him. Vexen angled his head downward, ready to capture his lover's lips in a kiss when the younger man pulled away suddenly, grinning like an energetic child who just played what they thought was a hilarious prank.

He dashed away, snatching up his coat from the wall with one hand then his heavy winter boots. "I'll meet you in the backyard in two minutes!" Demyx's nasal voice echoed down the hallway back at him.

Letting out an frustrated sigh, Vexen watched as his husband raced into the kitchen and winced at the backdoor slamming shut. _Jeans, sweater, jacket, boots...Grr, damn it, Demyx. _"Demyx!" The doctor snatched his own heavy coat off the wall, chasing after the nimble musician. "At least put on some gloves before your fingers fall off!"

* * *

**Now time to explain things...this is my first AU and I wanted to do something simple.**

**Basic backstory: Vexen and Demyx are married, live in the suburbs and have two (ADOPTED) children, Repliku and Namine. Repliku is 8 and Namine is 6. Repliku is a little boy's boy. He loves sports, rough housing, video games. Namine is Vexen's little princess. She doesn't talk much but loves Sesame Street and her crayons.**

As for occupations, Demyx is a, sort of, housewife. He spends his days with the kids and gives music/sitar lessons out of their house. Vexen is the cranky general procticanor at the local hosptial. He's like Dr. Cox in my mind.

Demyx is always trying to get him to take time off and spend more time with him and the kids. Usually he can drag him away for a nice weekend get away at the beach, granted they bring lots of sunscreen for Vexen and the kids. Both Namine and Vexen burn easily.

**DISCLAIMER: Demyx tried to drown me when I told him Vexen was mine. No characters portrayed in this story were created by me.**


End file.
